Robin, Boy Wonder
by NerdGirl112
Summary: Robin is hit with Scarecrow's fear toxin and accidentally tells the Team his identity. What will change after that? And now the Joker's back, and he'll stop at nothing to get to Robin. Mostly moments of Robin and the Team, and Robin and Batman.
1. Fear Toxin

**Hey guys! I decided to something incredibly crazy.. I added things to this chapter to make it better. Sorry for all those who read it the first time! **

**This is my first real story on FanFiction, so I hope it's not too bad.. My best friend and I are writing this together- we both come up with ideas, then I write it into a story. This first story will be about how the Team finds out Robin's identity on accident. It'll probably be a Three-shot, and then the rest of this story will most likely be some one-shots, two-shots, etc. Enjoy! **

**Sadly, I don't own anything. Except maybe the goon in this chapter. ;)**

**Mount Justice**

**August 11, 20:30 P.M**

"_Recognized Robin: B-01, Aqualad: B-02, Kid Flash B-03, Superboy: B-04, Miss Martian: B-05, Artemis: B-07." _

The Team- well, tired, beaten down, bruised, bunch of teenagers was more like it- walked slowly into their base.

"Dang," Wally complained. "Who knew thugs could be so _violent_?"

"Uh, all of us Wally."

The Speedster turned to look at Robin. He had a purple and blue bruise forming on his cheek and his cape and sleeves were torn in various places. Of course, everybody else looked the same.

"Oh yeah. My bad."

The team headed over to the kitchen for some snacks. Wally started stuffing his face with random foods while the rest of the team grabbed popcorn and soda.

"Anybody want home made cookies?" Megan asked innocently.

Everyone gave each other nervous glances. The past few days Megan had made a wide arrangement of goodies, but most of them were burnt to a crisp. Of course Wally didn't mind. Robin stepped in and saved the Team from certain destruction.

"Uh, thanks Miss M, but we're good with our popcorn and soda."

"Oh, alright!" Megan said with a smile.

Robin motioned for the others to come sit on the couch. He turned on the TV and started flipping through random channels.

"May I suggest watching a movie?" Kaldur said as he walked over. "Perhaps the Discovery Channel? I believe it is Shark Week, one of my favorites."

Suddenly, the zeta beam went off.

"_Recognized Batman: 02."_

The Dark Knight walked in all stoic like. _I wonder what happened this time.._ Robin thought to himself.

"What?" Wally yelled. "Why is he here?"

"Shut it, Kid Mouth! He can probably hear you!" Artemis whispered.

Batman glared at Wally who immediately shut up. "Yes, I can hear you. I am in need of Robin. We're leaving now." Batman said as he walked in.

"Wait- why?"

"Because, Robin, Scarecrow has broken out of Arkhum Asylum. We need to find him immediately."

"Oh. Alright."

Robin really didn't want to leave. He had just gotten back! He was exhausted and sore, but of course the Boy Wonder would never admit that.

"Rob, come on! We just got back!" Wally complained.

"I know Wally. But I have to go. Scarecrow is an insane psychotic villain! We have to put him back where he belongs.""Fine. Go be with your mentor."

"Thanks, Wally." Robin said with a laugh.

"Robin. It's time to leave."

"Coming Bats!"

With that, the Boy Wonder left his team to fight a crazy guy with a mask.

**BREAKLINE**

"So how did he escape?" Robin asked as Batman drove the Batmobile. It was getting dark, which was a bad sign. All the villains came out at night, and it was always harder to stop them than it would be if it were still sunny out.

"He told one of the guards who was on patrol that his family would be in serious danger if he did not let him go. I'm not sure why the man believed him."

"Hm. So do we know where he is headed?"

"We've managed to locate him in a small, run-down neighborhood. He escaped in brood daylight. I thought by now he would have plenty of time to think about his actions before complying."

Robin thought of Scarecrow, sitting in his cell all alone. That would give you plenty of time to think. This was the first time Scarecrow had ever showed himself in daytime. He really was insane.

"Well, that sounds like what an crazy person would do." Robin said. "I'm glad it wasn't Joker who escaped.. I'd rather not deal with him." Honestly, he would choose anyone over Joker. No one liked that freaky clown face.

When they pulled up to an abandoned arcade in the Batmobile, Robin gave Batman a confused look.

"An arcade? This hardly seems like the kind of place Scarecrow would choose."

Batman turned to face Robin. "Be careful. I'm certain Scarecrow has something planned for us."

Robin knew Batman trusted him and knew he could handle himself. But Batman had always been really protective of him. He always felt bad when he became injured. It meant that Bats wouldn't get the villain because he had to take care of his little bird.

Robin nodded, and continued looking around.

The Dynamic Duo cautiously surveyed the area and found a door in the back of the building. Batman unlocked it and they sneaked inside.

_Where is that guy? _Robin thought.

"Oh! Do you hear that? It sounds like the Batman is here! And it looks like he brought his little friend with him!" came an eerie call from the shadows.

Robin looked at Batman- no talking was necessary when you're the best crime-fighting team in Gotham.

Robin let out a cackle of laughter before he threw a birdarang at Scarecrow, pinning the sleeve of his shirt to the wall. He didn't want to get close to the villain, knowing that he kept his fear toxin somewhere inside his ugly mask.

"Aw, come on! No need to do that! I just want to test my new fear gas! Come and get me!" Scarecrow taunted.

Batman swooped down from the ceiling and kicked Scarecrow right in his face.

Then Robin came up right after him and was about to punch the maniac in the gut when the unexpected happened-

A goon came out of nowhere and tackled Robin to the ground. Scarecrow, now free of being pinned to the wall, quickly threw what looked like a gas pellet on the ground, blowing toxic gas into Robin's face. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But then Robin noticed that the walls of the arcade started turning different colors- red and white to be exact. And then he knew exactly where he was: Inside a circus tent.

Batman turned around and knocked the goon out then went and easily tied Scarecrow to an old video game. Robin was lying on the ground shivering; noticing all the little changes in the scenery. He noticed a sign on the wall that said _Haley's Circus_ in bright yellow letters. He had only been hit with Scarecrow's toxin once. And it had only lasted a few seconds because Batman had given him the antidote. Robin was already losing sight of what was real as he tried to concentrate through a clouded mind.

"Robin!" Batman said as he picked the Boy Wonder up in his arms. He had seen the affects of Scarecrow's fear toxin too many times. It seeped into the deepest, darkest, part of your mind and made it seem like your fears were being pulled out into reality.

Then, Robin started panicking.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! Don't do it, please!"

Batman knew exactly what memories were being pulled from Robin's head. He quickly went to his belt for the antidote when terror struck- he didn't have anymore. He quickly scooped up Robin and made a full out sprint to the Batmobile.

**BREAKLINE**

"Wally! GIVE ME BACK MY ARROW NOW!"

"You can have it… If you can catch me!"

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T HAND IT OVER IMMEDIATELY!"

Wally was having his usual conversation with Artemis when the zeta beam went off.

"_Recognized: Batman: 02, Robin: B-01."_

"Hey! Rob's back!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the beam. Wally got the shock of his life when he saw Batman rushing in, carrying a panicked Robin in his arms. He went straight to the med section of the mountain and Wally right on his heels. The whole Team looked confused as they quickly followed Batman towards the med clinic.

"Whoa, Bats! What happened to Rob?"

"He was hit with Scarecrow's fear gas."

"Is there any way I can help?" Wally asked, sincerely. He knew the Dark Knight didn't really.. Appreciate him sometimes, but he looked so frazzled he had to ask.

"Yes. You can stay with him while I go and get the antidote."

"Sure, Bats."

And with that, Batman left Wally and the rest of the Team with his little bird as he rushed off to get the medicine.

"Wally! What has happened to him?" a concerned Kaldur asked.

Wally explained everything he knew or heard about Scarecrow.

"Rob was hit with the Scarecrow's fear toxin. It gets really bad.. He started hallucinating. Batman will be back any minute with the antidote, but he asked me to stay here and watch him."

"He asked _you_?"

"Yes Blondie! I'm his best friend! Of course he asked me!" Really? She was going to start this now when his best friend was hurt?

"NO! Don't do it!" The Team quickly went to Robin's side when he called out.

"Rob! Snap out of it!" Wally yelled.

"Don't jump! Please, don't!" The Speedster started getting nervous. He hoped that Robin wouldn't say too much.

Megan jumped in and tried to telepathically get Robin to come out of it, but his mind was too clouded for her to read.

Kaldur then stepped in. "Robin, what you are seeing is not real. Please, listen to us."

But despite the Team's efforts, Robin didn't stop. _Bats better get here soon.. _Wally thought.


	2. Accidentally Discovering

**Second chapter! I would like to thank Sincerely Seven for helping me write this. He/she (sorry, I'm not sure) gave me some great ideas to make my story better. I realized my first chapter wasn't as good as it could have been, but I really don't want to re-write it. So hopefully this chapter is WAY better than the first. :D Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 2: Accidentally Discovering**

Batman sped to Wayne manor as fast as he could without attracting too much attention. He couldn't believe what had happened. One second everything was going fine, and then Scarecrow somehow managed to hit his target. As Batman drove under the dark, star filled sky, he continued to mentally beat himself up for letting this happen to his baby bird. After what seemed like forever, he burst into the Batcave and immediately went to the safe where the antidote was kept.

"Master Bruce, what's wrong?" Alfred asked as Bruce ran in.

"It's Dick. He's been hit with the Scarecrow's toxin. I need the antidote," he said as he tried to get everything all at once.

"Here, I'll get it," Alfred said as he unlocked the safe and got everything needed.

"Thank you Alfred!" Batman yelled as he ran off so fast, it would put the Flash to shame.

_Don't worry Robin. I'm coming,_ he thought as he sped out of the Batcave.

Wally's POV

At the base things weren't going well.

"No! Please, don't!" Robin yelled.

"Rob, it's okay, you're okay," Wally tried to calm his best friend. It had been a few minutes since Batman left, and he was trying his best to keep Robin under control.

"No! Don't let him do it! Stop!" Robin continued to shout.

"Wally, what is he talking about?" questioned Kaldur. This was the first time the Team had seen the affects of the toxic medicine, and they were very worried.

Wally remembered the times when Robin had talked about Scarecrow.

"_The dude's insane! He walks around with a Halloween mask and sprays people with gas." _Now Robin had been infected by Scarecrow and they were on the verge of unintentionally finding out his identity.

"Well.. From what Robin's told me Scarecrow has this fear gas that he uses on his enemies. It makes it seem like your worst fears are standing right in front of you."

"So what does Robin fear? It sounds like he's talking about a person."

Wally knew exactly what Robin feared. On the outside, Rob was a ninja- he never showed fear. Whenever they were on a mission, Robin fought the strangest, freakiest, beings without even flinching. But deep inside, Robin had bad memories bottled up, never to be shared.

_Great, _Wally thought. _Now what should I tell them? _

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

"Does it relate to his identity?"

"Yeah, sorry." Wally truly was sorry that at the moment he couldn't explain all the things Robin was hallucinating about.

"It's fine Wally, we understand."

_Phew.. _Wally thought.

"Mom! Dad! No! Don't leave me!" Robin suddenly cried out.

"Is he talking about his parents?" asked Megan.

_Great._

"Um.. Yeah, I think so." Wally couldn't think of any way to hide what Robin was saying, but when he was shouting what had happened to his parents? Well how do you hide that?

"No.. They're gone! Come back, please! Don't leave me!"

Artemis stepped in and said, "Robin, it's okay. You're parents aren't gone!"

"Wait! Artemis, I wouldn't sa-" Wally began, but it was too late.

"Yes they are! They left me! They're gone and there's nothing you can do to bring them back!"

"Wait- his parents.. Are they.. Dead?" Conner said.

_Well that's just wonderful._ Wally thought.

"Yes! They're dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it! I've failed them! I couldn't catch them! The rope broke and the fell, and I didn't save them!"

Wally hadn't been exactly sure what had happened to Robin's parents. He hadn't had the heart to ask. Now Robin was telling him everything without even realizing it.

The others gave Wally shocked looks.

"When he said the rope broke.."

"And that his parents fell to their deaths.."

"Is he talking about that circus accident that happened four years ago? The Flying Graysons?" Kaldur asked with wide eyes.

_Way to go, Wally. I should've done something!_

"Well-" Wally started when the zeta beam went off.

"_Recognized, Batman: 01."_

Wally watched Batman run out of the beam before it was even finished announcing his arrival, antidote in hand.

"I'm alone! I'm going to be alone forever!"

"Robin, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here," Batman ran over and comforted his ward by stroking his hair.

Wally had never seen the fearless, Dark Knight of Gotham act so.. Nice.

"Robin, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here."

"But they left! I don't have anyone!"

"Robin, you have me. I promise, I'll never leave you."

Then, Batman gave Robin the antidote, and within seconds, the Boy Wonder was out cold. Batman turned to face the Team, and Wally almost cringed when the Caped Crusader looked at him a _little_ longer.

"Start talking. Tell me everything he said."

After telling Batman everything that Robin had spilled, the Dark Knight sighed and then looked at the teens with a grim face.

"There is no way to take back what Robin- what Richard- said. You must understand that our names cannot be shared. When we are here, we are Batman and Robin. Do not treat us any different. Please do not force Robin into talking about his.. Past. If he wants to talk about it, he will. Understood?"

The Team all nodded their heads.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to learn about Richard's past this way. I must leave for the Watchtower. Contact me as soon as Richard wakes up."

And with that, Batman left.

Robin's POV

Robin slowly opened his eyes. Bright light streamed in and he had to blink a few times to get used to the light. And then he heard the familiar sound of Wally and Artemis arguing.

"Be quiet, Kid Mouth! You're going to wake him up!"

"Well you're the one who's talking so loudly!"

"Guys, could you please stop fighting?" he managed to whisper.

"Rob! You're awake!"

"Yes Wally, I'm awake. And I can hear you loud and clear."

"Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to wake you. Hey Kaldur, do you mind calling Bats for us?"

"Sure, Wally." Kaldur said as he walked out of the room to contact Batman.

"Wait- where am I? How did I get here? And why am I in a hospital bed? And why are you contacting Batman?"

"Whoa, man. Slow down. We'll explain everything, I promise." Wally said.

Megan walked up to Robin. "We are very happy you are awake Robin. You had us worried."

_Great. Last thing I remember was breathing in Scarecrow's fear gas.. _Robin thought to himself.

"How long was I out?" he asked his teammates.

"Nearly twenty-four hours," Conner, who was standing in the corner of the room, said.

Robin didn't even want to ask the next question.

"Was I.. Hallucinating?"

Thankfully, at that exact moment the computer announced Batman's arrival. The Dark Knight walked over in his scary-yet-epic way.

"Robin. I'm glad to see you awake. If you don't mind, I need to talk to you privately." He then turned to face the rest of the Team. "You may see him as soon as I'm finished."

_Definitely not feeling the aster.. _Robin thought. _Especially since it's so serious Batman has to tell me in private._

As the Team left the room, Wally looked back and gave Robin a sympathetic look. Robin was about to give him a confused look back, but Batman shut the door.

"Richard."

_Now things are WAY too serious for my liking. _Bruce never called him that unless something really bad had happened.

"How are you feeling?"

Robin was surprised at the question.

"I guess I feel… Okay. But I need to know- did I say anything? You know, about my identity?"

Just the look Batman gave Robin said enough. He had said something. And now, Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne had a new problem.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry! I didn't.. I swear, I had no idea," Robin panicked.

As Batman, now becoming Bruce, removed his cowl he said, "Dick. Stop. It's not your fault. You were drugged by Scarecrow. There was nothing you could do. The Team did find out who you are. But that's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But Bruce! You forbid me from telling them, and now they know everything!"

Bruce felt bad for a second. He hoped that keeping his I.D. a secret hadn't been to hard on the boy.

"Richard, I was going to let you tell them eventually. It's fine. I talked to them about it. You can talk to them about your past if you want to, but it is completely up to you."Robin sighed. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Would you like me to let the Team back in?"

Robin thought for a minute. Would his friends ask him questions? What if he couldn't answer them? What if they treated him differently?

"Yeah. You can let them in."

"Okay. I'll go get them. Will you be okay if I leave? I'll come get you tonight."

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks again, Bruce."

Bruce smiled and ruffled Richard's head before putting his cowl back on and becoming Batman once again.

**Up next? Robin talks with the rest of the team. Please Review! I'll update as soon as I can! :D Thanks for reading! Hope this chapter was better. ****J**


	3. Secrets Shared

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that the last 2 chapters have had a lot of dialogue in them.. This one will (unfortunately) have quite a bit of talking because Robin is going to tell his fellow heroes more about his past. I hope it isn't too annoying! **

**Oh, by the way- I haven't been able to get the break lines to work in my stories. Hopefully you were able to tell when a scene ends in the past 2 chapters.. Sorry!**

**Chapter 3: Secrets Shared**

Robin sat alone while he waited for his friends to come back in. For the first time in a quite a while he was terrified. What if his friends were mad at him? The secrets he had kept from them were huge. Life changing, even. But that was the exact reason he really didn't want them to know. He knew that people felt bad for Richard Grayson, his other persona. Here, he could be Robin. A fearless, crime-fighting machine. But now that his friends knew, he was afraid that things would change. They would think of him differently and feel bad for him, and Robin didn't want that.

Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Artemis all walked into the room. Robin couldn't tell what they were thinking. They all carried a somewhat blank look on their face.

"Hey, guys," he finally said. "I'm really sorry if I freaked you out, and I hope that you aren't mad at me."

Wally, the person he had trusted the most with his secret I.D stepped forward.

"Rob, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

But he _was_ worrying. They probably had so many questions they wanted to ask, and Robin wasn't sure if he could answer them all.

"Batman told me that I could talk about my past if I wanted to. And I really think it will be better if I get it off my chest."

Robin saw relief flood over his teammates faces and knew that he could trust them and they trusted him.

Kaldur, being the great leader that he was, said, "Robin, please only tell us what you feel comfortable sharing. We have no intentions to make you uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Kaldur," Robin smiled. "Well, where do I begin? Since the time I could walk I've been doing acrobatics. I was in Haley's Circus with my mom and dad, (Robin tried not to flinch when he said those words) and we had our own act called The Flying Graysons. It was tons of fun. We were always on the move, and we'd do super stunts like hanging on the trapeze without a net and stuff. Everything was great. I was happy, and I loved performing with my family. Then everything changed one day when a man named Tony Zucco came to my parents. The guy wanted money, and lots of it.

Of course, my father had no intentions to give him what he wanted. He was a creep. He reminded me of guys on TV who act all tough and go around demanding for money that obviously isn't theirs. When my mom and dad refused to give him the money, he left. Well, we thought he did anyways. Later that week we were scheduled to perform our greatest show on the trapeze bars. We wouldn't have any net to catch us, and we would do tons of different types of flips and tricks that everyone would come and see. And this time, we would be in Gotham."

Robin's face went sad as he went on.

"I remember the last time we practiced. We had so much fun practicing. We joked around and laughed. I miss that."

By now, Megan looked close to tears. Even Artemis avoided eye contact with anyone else.

"When the night finally came where we would perform in Gotham, we were ready. We had every move down and I was super excited. Right before we went out I looked at all of the people. The most important person there was Bruce Wayne. Of course, I didn't know that."

Robin smiled and then continued.

"I remember right before my family went out my dad turned to me and said, 'You'll do great my little robin.' Then my mom said, 'We're so proud of you, son.' It was the last thing I ever heard them say."

Robin had started toying with the frayed corner of the blanket he was under. Telling the story of how his parents died was hard. Of course, this was the first time he had ever had to tell anyone.

"We went out to perform. I made my way up to one of the many ledges and waited for my turn to go. My parents were first. I watched them jump on to the trapeze doing crazy flips and twirls as the crowd went wild. I was enjoying it as much as everyone else. Seeing my parents perform together made me so happy. Seeing their faces as they swung and twisted and laughed? It was priceless. But then something happened that I don't like remembering."

At this point, Robin was working hard to keep the tears in.

"We had no idea what had happened. We had no idea that Tony Zucco had snuck in the night before and tweaked the wiring of the bars. We had no idea that on the final jump before I was supposed to join in on the performance, the wires would snap. _I _had no idea that my parents would fall to their deaths and I would have to watch them."

A single tear rolled down Robin's face.

"It took me a minute to realize what had just occurred. My parents, the only family I knew, the people who raised me and loved me so much, were gone in a matter of seconds. And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Robin tried hard not to cry. But when he looked up and saw his teammates listening to every word he was saying, he knew he had to continue.

"Thankfully, things didn't go worse from there. You're probably wondering how that was even possible. But Bruce Wayne, a super rich playboy was looking out for me. He actually paid for my parent's funeral. Then he did something that was completely selfless. He took me in as a foster son. I remember one night when I was having a hard time he pulled me aside and said, 'You know what Alfred told me once Richard? He said, Why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves back up.'"

The Team listened carefully as the Boy Wonder shared all the feelings- all the stories- he had pushed aside this whole time that were finally being released.

Kaldur sat in awe as he listened to Robin talk about his life in the circus. Who knew that the young boy could be so talented in acrobatics? It amazed him. And seeing how Robin dealt with his parent's deaths amazed him even more.

Megan was close to tears as she heard Robin talk about his parents. They seemed so loving and nice. She couldn't bare to think of how hard it would be to lose someone like that.

Conner was mad. He couldn't believe that Robin could go through this and not want to smash that Zucco guy into a million pieces. He was astonished that the teen could still live knowing that Tony Zucco did as well.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Losing both your parents at the age of nine? It seemed like no child could get through that. Artemis had a hard time seeing her mother in a wheelchair. She couldn't imagine how much harder it would be seeing your parents die.

Wally knew Robin's secret I.D. But this? He had never known the details of how Robin's parents had died. And now, he was sitting here listening to his best friend relive the awful events from four years ago. Wally had a new found respect for Robin. And he knew that the others

did as well.

Robin was the strongest kid they had ever met. Being able to watch your parents die was hard. But then coming back out of your grief to become a hero who fights for justice without wanting revenge? That was even harder. The Team had learned a great deal from Robin. They learned that no matter how hard they fell, they could always pick themselves back up.

**Woo! SoRrY! That was a REALLY long chapter! :O Anyhoo, that's the end of the first story. The next few stories will be actual missions and stuff, but the Team will know Robin's identity. :D Please review! It seriously builds my self-esteem. ;) (But don't be too harsh) ;)**


	4. New Experiences and New Threats

**Hey guys! So now that the whole Robin-tells-the-team-his-identity story is over, I'm going to start writing one-shots, two-shots, etc., but now the Team knows that Robin is Richard Grayson. I know, confusing. But thanks for reading anyways! :D**

**New Experiences and New Threats**

Richard walked into the kitchen of Wayne Manor to find Alfred making cookies. He had just gotten home from school, and he was super excited. It was now officially the weekend, which meant he would be staying at Mount Justice with his friends.

"Hey, Alfred! Looks like your busy," he said slyly as he eyed at the delicious snacks.

"How was school, Master Richard? Would you like a cookie?"

"Oh, well if it's not a bother.." He grabbed two cookies (you could never have too many). "School was boring, as usual. But it wasn't bad. I aced my math quiz."

"I'm not surprised." Alfred said, smiling.

"Thanks for the snacks, Alfred!" Dick yelled as he ran upstairs to his room.

Dick walked in and shut the door behind him. He always kept it nice and tidy, just the way he liked it. Dick wasn't a clean freak, but he wasn't going to trash the room he was really grateful to have.

Richard started gathering some things to take to Mount Justice. He grabbed a new video game to show Wally, and then headed down to the Batcave. Now that the Team new his identity, he didn't have to worry about hiding everything. No more raccoon tan from wearing his glasses 24/7 when he was with his friends. Now, he could be himself and not worry about giving anything away.

Bruce had just gotten home from work and came into the Batcave.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Richard looked up at his foster father. "Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Let's get going, then."

**BREAKLINE**

"So, Beautiful, what're you making?"

When Rob- when Dick- wasn't around, Wally busied himself by flirting with Megan. She was baking, Conner was with Kaldur'Ahm training, Artemis was at target practice, and that left the two of them alone. He couldn't help himself.

"I'm trying out this chocolate cake recipe. I hope it turns out.." she sighed.

"Don't worry, babe! I'm sure it'll be delicious. I know I'll love it!"

He was about to ask Megan about her 'relationship' with Conner when the Zeta Beam went off.

"_Recognized, Batman: 01, Robin: B-01."_

Wally looked up to see Robin- wait, Richard- walk in with Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Richard Grayson. It was so weird knowing that he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. Saying there names out loud felt like he was committing a crime. It would definitely take some getting used to.

"Hey Rob!" Wally yelled as he sped over to his best friend.

"Hey Wally! You know, you can call me Richard now. Or Dick."

He had forgotten already..

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm not quite.. Used to all of this yet."

"Me either. Don't worry about it, though. I brought that video game that just came out! I thought you'd like to try it out."

Wally smiled. One of the greatest things about your best friend being rich? He came with unlimited amounts of rare video games. Of course, that wasn't the only reason the Boy Wonder was Wally's best friend. Richard was awesome. Wally had never met someone so selfless. Dick would do anything to save others. He was kind and sincere, and he was always positive and happy. Even when they were fighting their enemies Dick still did that creepy laugh. Everything was so positive in his world despite the fact that his parents were killed. Wally looked up to Dick in different ways.

"So where are the others?"

"They're all doing their own things right now. I was just talking to Mega-licious over here. They'll be back any minute."

Bruce stepped in and said, "Richard, I'm going to head out. Have fun."

Wally found it the tiniest bit strange when Batma- Bruce- smiled. That would take a _long _time to get used to.

"See ya' Bruce." Dick called out to his mentor. "So Wally. Wanna play the game?"

**BREAKLINE**

Harley Quinn walked around Mistah J's secret hideout. She looked around and finally found what she was looking for- a bomb. He had a lot of them lying around, but this one was important. Especially if she was going to help Mistah J blow up Bird Boy's hideout. Yeah, they knew where it was. It took a while, but eventually they realized the little baby Justice League was hiding in plain sight. She couldn't wait to get started!

"Oh Mistah J! I found the bomb!" she said as she walked up to the 'incredibly handsome' Joker.

"Thank you darlin'! Ha ha, Bird Boy won't even know what hit him! And then Batman.. Oh, he'll come runnin'! And then we'll have both of Gotham's greatest buffoons in our palms! HA HA HA HA HA!"

**This was a pretty short chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon so you don't have to deal with this some-what-of-a-cliffhanger for much longer. ;) Please review!**


	5. Breakins and Broken Bones

**Here's another chapter. 20 reviews so far! I hope the number keeps growing! :D Thanks for reading! By the way- I've decided to call Robin 'Robin' instead of Richard when I'm making it his POV or when it's another member's POV. But when they talk out loud they'll call him Richard or Dick. :)**

**Break-ins and Broken Bones**

"No way! Not again!"

"Ha ha! Sorry Wally!"

Robin was enjoying life as he beat Wally at every single game they played. The rest of the Team watched and laughed along with him as he won yet again.

"You've played this, haven't you! You are SO cheating!" Wally complained.

"Nope. I'm just better at it than you." Robin retorted with an evil grin.

This was the life. Playing video games with your friends couldn't get any better! Robin was loving every minute of it.

Suddenly, an alarm went of that was screaming, _"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_

"Dude, what's going on?" Wally asked.

"Uh, duh! Obviously there's an intruder Kid Mouth!" Artemis yelled.

Then, all of the lights went out. The Team quietly got up and walked around looking for this 'intruder'.

Robin caught something blinking out of the corner of his eye right next to the zeta beam. _What is that?_ he thought. He carefully walked over to it and looked at the top where the light was coming from. _Oh crap! _he thought as he saw the numbers counting down. _4... 3... 2..._ He grabbed the bomb and threw it as far as he could while yelling "GET DOWN!" to his friends. It exploded in midair and Robin dove to the side before everything went black.

BREAKLINE

The last thing Kaldur remembered was Robi- Richard- yelling 'get down'. He immediately did what he was told, but it was still slightly too late. He had been thrown up against the wall and knocked out cold. As he regained consciousness he looked around at the destroyed base. Various objects were destroyed and thrown everywhere. Some of the rock off the side of the mountain had been blown around the room, and the training area's floor had been cracked right down the middle. He noticed Wally starting to get up a few feet away, and got up and ran towards him.

"Wally, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ugh… Yeah, I'm good. My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"Wally, you have a bad cut on your forehead. Sit still if you can."

"Sure Kaldur." Wally said as he leaned back against a big piece of debris.

Kaldur began searching for his teammates. He found Megan and Superboy first, and they were both fine except Megan got a few scratches and bruises. Nothing too serious. Artemis was just getting up. She had managed to jump behind the couch before the bomb went off and had a nasty cut on her leg, but she would live. But Kaldur could not find Robin.

_He was right next to the bomb when it went off. I hope he is alright.. _Kaldur though as he walked. Then he heard someone moaning.

"Robin?"

Kaldur heard a very quiet, "I'm over here." He turned around and found Robin lying underneath a huge slab of rock.

"Robin! Hold on, I will get you out." Kaldur attempted to lift the rock, but it was too heavy.

"Conner! I need your help!" he called. "Hold on."

"Not going anywhere," Robin said with a smile as he winced. "You know, you can call me Richard now," he said weakly. Kaldur smiled down at him.

"Kaldur, what's wro-" Conner began, but then he saw Robin. "Oh, I see." Conner easily and gently picked up the rock.

Kaldur flinched. Robin's left leg was broken, no doubt about it. The young boy was also very pale, and he winced every time he took a breath.

"We need to contact Batman immediately," he said.

BREAKLINE

Bruce was having a busy, stressful day at work. Well, now that he thought about it, everyday was like that. He was in the middle of a small meeting when Charlotte, the lady who worked at the front desk, walked in.

"Mister Wayne? You have a phone call."

"Can't it wait?" he said annoyed.

"Well, it's your son. It sounds like it's pretty important."

For a second, terror pulsed through Bruce. He said a quick 'sorry' to everyone and left the room almost running.

"Hello?" he said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Batman, this is Kaldur. I apologize for calling you during your working hours, but we have been attacked. Somehow, someone got in the mountain and left a bomb inside."

"Is everyone alright?" Bruce's palms were sweating.

"Well, Wally has a deep cut on his forehead. Artemis, Megan, and Conner are all fine, they just have minor injuries. Richard I'm afraid.."

"What happened?" Bruce had to try to keep from yelling in the phone.

"His leg appears to be broken, and he is having trouble breathing. He was closest to the bomb when it went off. In fact, I believe he saved all our lives. He threw the bomb when he noticed it was about to explode."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Bruce saw Charlotte and told her to tell the visitors that there was an emergency and that he had to leave. Then without saying another word, he left to go save his little bird.

BREAKLINE

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow!" Robin tried to keep himself from looking weak, but at the moment he couldn't help it. His leg hurt terribly, and just looking at it made him feel sick to his stomach. His chest hurt so badly it was making it hard to breath. He knew that he had probably broken a few ribs or at least bruised them badly.

"I am sorry Richard," Kaldur said as he lifted him into his arms. "We must move you to the med clinic."

"It's okay, Kaldur. I understand." Robin said through clenched teeth. His mind was racing, even through all the pain. _Who did this? How did they manage to get into the mountain? What were their plans? Were they trying to kill us? _Robin thought. Now his head was starting to hurt. He wished he wasn't in his position. If he hadn't been so injured he could be working on figuring out who had done this and why.

Kaldur gently set him down on a hospital bed. Conner came then, Wally's arm slung over his shoulders.

"Hey Dick. How ya' doing?" Wally asked.

"I've had better days," Robin panted.

Conner helped Wally to a seat. "Who did this?" he asked.

Kaldur faced Conner. "I have no idea as to who did this or why. Batman will be here shortly."

"Actually," Robin managed to say, "_Bruce_ will be here soon. Now that you guys know, he'll just come in his civvies." Robin coughed and let out a little cry of pain as he jarred his ribs and his leg.

"Richard." Bruce said as he entered.

"Hey, Bruce." Robin couldn't help but smile as he watched his foster father nearly break down the door. Bruce came over to his bed with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard what happened. I brought Alfred along with me to help with everyone's injuries."

"Um, who's Alfred?" Wally asked from his spot in the chair.

"Alfred, *wince* is our butler." Robin said.

"You have a _butler_?"

"Yes, he does." Alfred said as he walked in. Wally and the rest of the Team could only looked shocked.

Robin watched as Alfred immediately got to work. First, he stitched up the cut on Wally's forehead and then gave him some pain medication. Next, Artemis. Robin noticed Alfred glance over at him. He had insisted that the other's go first because his wounds would take longer to fix up. Alfred sighed as he gave into Robin's pleading and moved on to the others. Artemis's cut did not take to long, Alfred gave her some pain medication as well. Then it was his turn.

"Master Richard, would you like to be sedated while I fix your leg up?"

Robin looked up at Alfred, and then at Bruce. He didn't want to look like a baby. Bruce easily read the look on Robin's face.

"Dick, you don't have to look like a mister-tough-guy. These are bad injuries."

"You're right.." Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'd rather be knocked out than deal with the pain."

"Certainly, Master Richard." Alfred smiled. He then walked over, syringe in hand, and injected it into Robin. He could barely register Bruce ruffling his hair as the world faded around him.


	6. Joker's Return

**I had a tiny bit of writer's block on this chapter. I have no idea why. Oh well! Here goes nothing! Thanks for reviewing. : )**

**The Joker's Return**

Robin awoke feeling a lot better. He had a cup of water and some pain medication sitting next to him on a table, a cast on his leg, and a bandage around his chest. _I'll have to thank Alfred,_ Robin thought. He then noticed Bruce, asleep at the foot of the bed.

"Uh.. Bruce?" he said.

Bruce stirred, rubbed his eyes, and looked up.

"Oh, sorry Richard. Guess I fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Did Alfred leave?" he asked as he took the pain pills.

Bruce stood up and walked towards Robin. "Yeah, he left after he was done. He wanted to get some cleaning done. You know how he is," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Robin laughed. Which to his dismay jarred his hurt ribs and made him wince. Bruce's face automatically became concerned.

"Hopefully within the next few days your ribs will get better. You got lucky, you didn't break any of them."

Robin smiled. "Where's the rest of the Team?"

"They're all doing their own thing, I think. You may get out of bed if you feel up to it, but don't do anything too reckless. Alfred thought it'd be better if you wore a boot over your cast so that you wouldn't have to use crutches."

"He's a good man," Robin laughed.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Red Tornado decided to leave and try to track whoever attacked the base. I'll start working on figuring out who did this as well, but no guarantees it will be soon."

"Okay. Thanks… Dad."

Bruce smiled and did a happy dance on the inside. _He called me dad.. He rarely does that._

"Your welcome, son. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>The Joker walked into his base, laughing maniacally.<p>

"Ha ha! There's nothing better than blowing up someone you don't like!"

"Oh Mistah J! You're _so _bad!" Harley said as she walked up to him. "How did it go? Did you blow up Bird Boy and his friends?"

Joker laughed, yet again. "Oh, darlin'! You know I wasn't just going to _kill _him right off the.. _Bat_! Ha ha ha! No, no, no! We've got to take things slowly, you know, have a little fun!"

"You're right, Mistah J! I can't wait to start! What should we do next?"

"Well why don't we pay Bird Boy a visit? You know, we wouldn't want to be rude and ignore him?" Joker grinned evilly.

"Excellent idea, Mistah J! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The night was nice and calm (for the moment) and the young heroes at Mount Justice were trying to enjoy it and relax after a stressful day. Wally was eating a bowl of potato chips as he lounged on the couch. Well, what was left of it anyways. The teens, minus Robin, had cleaned up as best they could, but many thing had been destroyed. The couch, part of the mountain, the training room, even a corner of the kitchen counter had been broken off. Wally was caught off guard when Bruce Wayne came out nowhere and walked towards him.<p>

"Wally, Richard is awake. If you don't mind, he probably wants some company. Could you keep an eye on him? You know, make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless?"

_I can't believe Bruce is asking _me _to make sure Dick doesn't do anything reckless. Does he know who I am?_

Wally could only give him a confused look, which Bruce noticed immediately.

"Wally, I know Dick trusts you. He considers you his best friend."

"I know," Wally said, looking down. He almost felt nervous. Batman was putting a pretty heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Which is why I trust you with him when I'm gone," Bruce said.

Wally smiled. The cold, scary, Dark Knight of Gotham was being _nice _to him? He'd never felt so proud of himself.

"Thanks… Bruce. I'll keep an eye on him. I promise."

The Caped Crusader smiled and nodded, and then he left.

Wally got up and headed towards Robin's room. When he walked in, Robin looked up and waved him over.

"Hey, Wally. How ya' doing?"

"I'm good Dick, but I should be asking you that."

"Eh. It's nothing I can't handle," Robin said with a smirk.

The two friends talked for a while, and then Robin finally asked the question Wally was waiting for.

"Hey Wally, do you think you could help me get out of this bed? I might go insane if I have to stay still any longer."

Wally walked over. "Sure thing, man." Robin put his arm on Wally's shoulder and he helped him to his feet. Robin was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. _Good thing Alfred remembered clothes, _Wally thought. "Do you need crutches or something?" he asked.

"Nah, I got this boot on. Alfred was nice enough to save me from having to use crutches."

The two made their way to the T.V. room, Robin still hanging on to Wally's shoulder as he hobbled over and took a seat on the couch. He watched Robin look around at all the damage.

"Wow. That bomb sure left its mark."

"Yeah.. We've cleaned up a little bit, but it'll be a while before the mountain is in tip-top shape again." Wally sighed.

Kaldur then walked into the room, smiling when he saw Robin sitting on the couch.

"Hello Richard. It is good to see you up and moving. We were worried for a while."

"Thanks Kaldur." Robin replied.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from the next room over.

"Whatwasthat?" Wally asked quickly.

Kaldur got up quickly and practically picked Robin up and carried him to Wally's room.

"Wally, stay here with Dick. I'll go see what happened." And then he took off.

* * *

><p>Megan and Artemis were in the training room watching Conner work out when they heard an explosion. They all ran out of the room to find a huge hole in the wall.<p>

"Whoa. We should find the others," Artemis said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes! We definitely need to find the others!" said Megan.

They turned to run but saw Kaldur heading towards them at full speed. He was about to ask something, but stopped short when he saw the hole in the wall. After studying it for a second, he turned to face the Team. "Someone is here. We need to find them immediately. Let's split up and search. But be cautious. This intruder could be anywhere."

* * *

><p>Robin and Wally sat quietly in the Speedster's room. It had been ten minutes now, and Robin was silently thinking of all the possible villains who would attack him and his friends. The list was long, though. He was starting to get frustrated when he remembered something.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Robin followed Batman across the top of some of Gotham's buildings, chasing after Joker. The evil villain decided to kill an innocent man who refused to give him some money after he 'asked nicely'. Now the Dynamic Duo was chasing him, content on getting him to jail as soon as possible. Of course, the mad clown had some tricks up his sleeves. Literally. The Joker turned around and pulled a bomb out of his jacket sleeve and threw it at heroes. The bomb fell a few feet away from Robin, who immediately grabbed it and disassembled it before it could even count down to five. But by then, Joker had gotten away._

"Wally! I know who did this," Robin suddenly said, finally putting the pieces together. "It's Joker! I know it is."

"How? Dude, he didn't even leave a clue for us to figure out who did this," Wally whispered back.

"Because! Batman and I were trying to catch him a week ago and he threw a bomb at us that looked _just_ like the one that blew up our base! I swear, I _know_ it was him."

As if on queue, Robin and Wally heard someone laughing outside the door.

"Oh Bird Boy! Where are you hiding? Harley dear, help me find our little friend!" Joker's evil voice filled the room.

"Sure thing, Mistah J!"

Robin flashed (no pun intended) a concerned look at Wally. The two sat absolutely still as they heard the Joker and Harley walking around right outside.

"Now Robby, we don't want to hurt your friends! So please come out before we have to take drastic measures!"

Robin's eyes went wide with fear. _They had the rest of the Team?_ There was no way he could sit there and do nothing. He gave Wally a serious look, and before Wally could protest, Robin opened the door and limped/hobbled out.

"Joker! What have you done with my friends?" he almost yelled in anger, Wally standing next to him.

"Aw, now Robby don't be that way! They're right here!" Joker emerged from the shadows and pointed to the far right corner of the room where Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, and Megan were tied together with rags in their mouths preventing them from talking. Harley had a piece of kryptonite and was standing next to Conner who looked up at Robin, a pained expression on his face.

"Let them go." Wally snarled, but Joker wouldn't comply.

Joker looked at Robin. "How bout' we do a trade, Bird Boy? I'll let the Team go, but you have to come with me."

"Oooooh, good one Mistah J!" Harley cheered from the corner of the room.

After a moment of silence Robin made up his mind. "Fine. I'll go with you, but you have to _swear _to leave my friends alone."

Wally started to protest, a worried look on his face, along with the rest of the Team.

"Dude! No! You can't go! We'll find a way. Don't do this!" Wally cried, but Robin just shook his head.

"Come on, Batman (he didn't want to use their real names) said he trusted me to look out for you! I can't just let you do this!"

Robin interrupted him. "Wally. I have to. It'll be okay." And before Wally or the others could say anymore, Joker grabbed Robin's arm, threw smoke bombs on the ground, and ran through the hole he created earlier in the wall. Harley caught up with him and by the time the smoke cleared and Wally stopped coughing, the villains were gone and so was his best friend.

**WHEW! I had some pretty bad writer's block for a few hours, and then out of nowhere the ideas came flooding back in. Please review! Hope you like the chapter!**


	7. A Bad Message

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 7! (Finally.) :D**

**Please review! It makes me ExTrEmElY happy! **

**A Bad Message**

Robin awoke in a cell that had a musty smell. His ribs (surprisingly) didn't hurt as bad and his cast was still glued to his leg. For a split second he panicked and reached for his face. His mask was on. Wait- he wasn't wearing a mask when Joker took him. The same clothes he had been wearing were still on, though. _He probably knows my real identity! _Robin thought, scared, but he would have to worry about that later. He slowly got up and looked through the bars that confined him. The cell he was in was the only one in the long, gray, hallway. There was a door at the other end that had one serious-looking lock on it.

_Where am I? _He thought. He remembered the terrified look on Wally's face as the Joker took him. Man, he hoped Daddy-Bats wasn't going to kill Wally. That just made Robin feel guilty. It was his fault anyways, he had told Joker to take him for the safety of his friends. Should he feel guilty? Should he have fought the Joker? He didn't know, and he didn't have time to think about it either when he heard the door open and saw Joker and Harley Quinn coming down the hall.

"Bird Boy! You're awake! How ya' feeling? HAHA! Just kidding! You don't have to answer that," Joker laughed.

Harley laughed right along with him. "So, Mistah J what are we gonna do with him?"

"Keep him here, of course! I've got a little surprise for him, and ya know we've gotta wait for his little baby Justice League friends to come get him! And maybe Batsy will come too!"

"Why do you want them here?" Robin demanded. Terror struck him. This had all been a plan? If his friends came, they might all be good as dead. He couldn't let that happen.

"Now, now Bird Boy! Don't get upset! We just want to see what they're made of for future reference! But first we're going to send them a little video."

Joker opened the cell, grabbed Robin's arms and cuffed him behind his back. Then Harley grabbed shoved him down the dark hallway.

BREAKLINE

Wally was upset. Very, very, upset. So upset, he was pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe what had happened! Batman- Bruce Wayne- had _trusted _him with Robin. And now the Joker had him. What kind of friend was he?

"This is all my fault!" he yelled, which startled everyone. "I can't believe I let this happened! Batman- I mean Bruce- trusted me! How can I tell him what happened?"

"Wally, we have to tell Bruce what has happened. And we need to tell him fast," Kaldur comforted Wally. "It is _not _your fault. But the faster we tell Bruce, the better chance we have of tracking Richard."

Wally looked up at Kaldur, a defeated look on his face. He was right. Bruce would be better at figuring this out than anyone. But he was so scared to tell him. Bruce would be so mad!

"Kaldur is right Wally. It's not your fault," Artemis said. Wally was shocked at the archer's.. Comment.

"You're right, Kaldur.. Let's tell him now," Wally finally answered.

The Team gave each other encouraging glances, and were about to call when Black Canary walked in.

"What happened?" she said, worried as she ran in and looked at all of the damage.

"Black Canary! Thank goodness you're here! Something terrible has happened!" Megan cried as she ran over to her.

"What? What happened?" Black Canary asked grasping Megan's shoulders. Wally kept his eyes down as Megan said, "It's Dick. Joker broke in and.. And took him." Black Canary's eyes went wide.

"When did this happen?"

"Just now," Kaldur spoke as he stepped in. "The Joker and Harley Quinn broke in, tied us up, and threatened to kill us, but he offered Richard a trade- him for us."

"And of course he agreed," Superboy said from his spot in the corner of the room.

"We were about to contact Bruce when you walked in," Wally said.

"I will contact him," Black Canary said and walked away to call the Dark Knight.

BREAKLINE

Bruce was sitting at his desk reading a long, much too long for him, paper that had been sent in. _Why can't people understand? I don't want to read ANYTHING this long.._ He was about to go on with his negative thoughts when his phone rang. It was Dinah. _Why is she calling?_

"Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Dinah. It's an emergency. I'm just going to give it to you straight- Richard has been captured. Apparently Joker broke in and captured the whole team, but he said if Dick went with him he would leave the rest of them alone. And of course, Dick agreed."

Bruce's whole body went numb. He drowned out everything around him. _Joker took my son? I swear, I'm going to catch that mad man and teach him a lesson- no one takes my little bird._

"Bruce? Are you there?" Dinah's voice brought Bruce back to reality.

"I'm on my way." Was all Bruce said as he grabbed his Bat suit from the hidden drawer in his desk and ran out of the Wayne building.

BREAKLINE

Robin was currently in a bad situation. He was sitting in a chair with both hands chained to the walls on the right and left of him. His legs were free, but only thanks to the bulky cast on his left leg. There was a single light above him that lit just where he was sitting. _The usual, _he thought to himself.

Joker stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him.

"Now, Bird Boy, listen carefully. We're going to send a nice video to your little Team. You know, to get them here faster. And if we're lucky, maybe Batman will be there too!" Robin gave a pretty bad Bat glare to Joker. He couldn't say anything because he was gagged, but if he weren't.. Well, let's just end it there.

"Okay, Darlin'! Are you ready?" he called up to a speaker. Harley's voice came back loud and clear. "All ready, Mistah J!"

A red light went on and Joker smiled evilly.

BREAKLINE

Bruce ran into Mount Justice, focused on getting his little bird back. He walked into the living room where everyone was standing. Apparently, word had gotten out that Robin was gone because Flash, Superman, and Speedy- wait, Red Arrow- were also there. Bruce kept a serious face on as he observed the room. There was a good sized hole in the wall where Joker must've broken in. All the furniture was knocked over. Joker had wrote "Hahahahahahahaha" in green spray paint all over the walls, but as he looked back towards down the ground, something white caught his eye. He walked over to the little object on the ground. When he picked it up, he gave it the worst Bat-glare ever. It was the Joker's playing card.

"Bruce." A small voice came from behind him, and he turned around to see Wally, practically cowering where he stood.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I know you've probably lost all trust in me, but I promise I tried to stop Dick from going!" Wally was almost in tears.

"Wally." Bruce spoke in a serious voice. "It is not your fault. I still trust you. Joker is not your average every-day-villain. Don't feel guilty."

Wally looked up to face him. "Wait- you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Wally. There was really no way to prevent this. There was nothing you could do."

Bruce watched the little speedster let out a sigh. He couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief though. "We just need to get him back," he said quietly.

"I will. I will find him, no matter what it takes. But I'm not sure if this is something for the Team to do. I can't let you get in trouble as well."

"But Bruce! You have to let us help. What if you and the other mentors went as well? Please, let us help find Richard," Wally fought back.

Bruce looked around at the other teen's faces. They all held the same fierce determination that Wally had, and Bruce knew there was no fighting this. He almost smiled. They were just as bad as Dick…

"Bruce, we are Richard's teammates. We know we can help," Kaldur spoke up. _He's a good kid, _Bruce thought. _Guess I have to let them help._

"There is NO way Joker is going to keep our little brother without putting up with us," Roy said darkly.

Bruce looked up at the older heroes. They looked eager to help as well. Bruce knew he wasn't alone, and it made him feel better. He was about to say thanks for all the support and help, but he was cut off when Joker's face popped up on the large computer screen. Bruce growled. Literally.

"Aw! Look at how lucky we are, Bird Boy! We've gotten almost everyone's attention!" laughed the Joker. "Well hello! I'm glad you were all here to see this!"

"Joker!" Bruce yelled at the screen. "Why have you taken Robin?"

"Oh, now Daddy-Bats, don't get mad! It'll only make things worse for your little bird!" Joker said as he turned and gave the thumbs up to Harley, who then turned to Robin, a taser in hand. She jabbed it into Robin's side and it let out a cackle of electricity. Robin gave a small cry of pain. Bruce knew he was trying to be tough in front of everyone.

"Stop!" he yelled, and Joker motioned for Harley to turn it off. "You have our attention, Joker. Now tell us what you want," Bruce was trying his best not to get too angry, which would just make the mad clown happier, but it wasn't really working.

"Well, Batsy, all I want is to keep little Robbie for a little while! You know, get to know him a little bit! Nothing too bad, huh?" Joker smiled. "I just think he would make a good little… Partner." Joker and Harley could both be heard laughing manically before the screen went black.

**Cliffhanger! My bad. Please review! I probably won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday.. But I'll have plenty of time to get my ideas together. ;D**


	8. Joking with the Joker

**Sorry to keep you waiting! I've been really busy but I've also had a little writer's block lately.. It sucks. Anyhoo, I just wanted to say that someone else on here has a story where Robin becomes Joker's partner, and I don't want to copy so mine will turn out a little… different. You'll have to read and see! ;)**

**Joking with the Joker**

Robin glared at the evil mad man standing in front of him. Joker had totally pissed off Batman, his friends, and his friend's mentors. He had them all wrapped around his little finger and they didn't even know it. Harley took the rag out of Robin's mouth that had prevented him from saying anything during the video, and as soon as it was off he said, "You're _partner?_ I will _never _consider you as a mentor. There is absolutely no way you'll get me to do anything for you willingly."

"Oh Robby! Willingly? I know that! You believe that me, the Joker, wouldn't think these things through? I'm offended."

The Joker casually walked over to a desk against the wall and pulled a drawer out. He picked up a syringe filled with a green liquid and walked back over to Robin. Robin saw the needle, and he tried to get out of the chains that confined him, but nothing was working.

"Aw, calm down Bird Boy! I promise this… Drug will burn off eventually," the clown said right in his face. Robin jerked up and head butted him right in the jaw. _Guess they forget to restrain this weapon, _he smirked.

"Ow, Robby! Haha! That hurt!" And with that, Joker stuck the needle into Robin's arm. At first, it didn't seem like anything had happened. Then Robin felt like his whole body was going numb. He wasn't going unconscious, nor was he losing control of his thoughts. But his body felt like it was turning to jelly. Then Joker did something rather unbelievable- he untied the Boy Wonder. Robin thought he was crazy, but then, he stood up. But he hadn't attempted to stand. His legs just… Did it for him. _What the? _he thought. Joker started laughing along with Harley and he walked towards Robin.

"Now, now, Bird Boy! How do you feel?"

"What did you do to me?" Robin yelled.

"Well Robby, I put this special medicine stuff in ya' so that you do whatever I say. It's really nice stuff. You should be grateful! I made it so that you can still think! But eventually you won't be able to talk, so say whatever's on your mind now."

"Why you crazy, son of a-" Robin began, but Joker put a hand up and said, "Stop talking."

Immediately Robin's jaw snapped shut. He tried to finish what he was saying, but he couldn't open his mouth to do so.

Harley started clapping. "Oooooh Mistah J that was AMAZING! Can I try?" she giggled.

"Sure, dear!" Joker smiled at her. She turned to face Robin and said, "Punch yourself."

Right on queue Robin's right arm came up and hit him square in the face. "Mmph!" was all that came from his mouth. Joker and Harley starting laughing their heads off. Robin was furious. He had absolutely NO control of what he was doing. He could only hope that when the Joker had said "the drug would wear off" he wasn't lying. But nobody knew if the Joker was ever telling the truth. And now he was scared that the villain would make him do something terrible.

"Alright Robby! We have a little job for you." Robin glared as the Joker walked up to him and then grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're going to deliver a message to your friends at Mount Justice!"

BREAKLINE

Batman was enraged. Joker had just sent a cruel message to some of the best heroes in the world! But Batman knew what he was really doing. Joker was _taunting _him. There was no way he would let Joker succeed in whatever evil things he had planned.

_I _will _get my son back. _

"So what are we going to do?" Roy spoke up. Batman just stared coldly at the ground. For once, he wasn't entirely sure. Joker wanted him to come. He could tell, and he could tell Robin knew as well. How was he supposed to save his little bird when that's exactly what Joker _wanted _him to do?

"We have to go after him. There's no other option!" Wally almost yelled.

"No."

Batman kept a serious face as the others looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Roy asked, irritated. He just glared at him.

"We are not going after Richard. Not yet."

"But he's like, your son! You can't just leave him! Joker will probably kill him if we don't get there!" Artemis said.

"You're wrong. Joker _wants_ us to find Dick. If we go, we'll be walking into a trap."

"So… Now what?" Wally asked.

"We'll wait," he responded. "We will take action only when it is safe. But we cannot go now. If we go, Richard is almost guaranteed… Dead. But if we don't follow Joker's plans, it may give us the slightest amount of time to rescue Dick while Joker tries to get control of the situation. We've avoided and solved Joker's tricks before, and we will do it again. "

The other heroes looked at the Dark Knight. Batman could tell they would listen. This was his son they were trying to rescue. He knew what he was talking about.

"_Recognized, Robin: B-01." _Batman looked at the zeta beam entrance, confusion written all over his face.

"What?" Wally asked in shock. The speedster was about to run over and make sure his friend was okay, but Batman stopped him. "Wait."

"But Dick could be hur-" The Bat glare stopped him in the middle of his sentence. Everyone else looked equally confused.

Suddenly a birdarang flew out of nowhere and embedded itself in the couch.

"Get down!" Batman yelled. The small explosion shook the room, but that wasn't the shocking part. As the smoke cleared and everyone slowly got up, Robin emerged. But it wasn't the Robin that Batman knew. _This _Robin was dressed in all black. His mask made him look more intimidating, and he had spikes sticking on his arm and leg gear. But something was off. Robin looked… Scared, and like he was in pain.

"Richard?" Batman asked. But he didn't quite get the answer he wanted. Robin jumped from his position by the zeta beam, and attempted to kick Wally right in the face.

"Dude! Rob, what are you doing?" Wally yelled as he tried to avoid Robin's kicks. Batman ran over, noticing the way his son cringed every time he attacked. He knew Robin was doing this against his will. Robin would never attack anyone he cared about. But Joker would. Batman grabbed Robin's wrist and pinned him against the wall, careful not to hurt him especially since his leg was still in a cast. The mind-controlled-Robin didn't seem to care about his own pain. He kicked his left leg up and hit Batman on the arm, and with his cast it made it slightly more painful. Flash zoomed over, not knowing that Robin wasn't in control of his body, and said, "Robin! Why are you doing this?" Robin somehow managed to dodge the first two punches Flash threw at him, and then threw a birdarang at Wally. It pinned his glove into the wall, and Flash, who was now mad at what Robin had done, was about to punch the boy when he heard someone bark, "Stop!". He turned around, Robin in his clutches, and looked at Batman.

"He has no control over his body. Look at his face!" Batman yelled. He watched Flash look at his son's face. Dick was attempting to cringe away, but his body wouldn't let him. He wore a worried look.

"Richard? I'm so sorry-" Flash began, but Robin spun around, breaking free of his grasp, and jumped right over the top of the speedster. He then ran towards Batman yet again, but Roy shot an arrow that landed right in front of him. A foggy gas leaked out of the arrow and the Boy Wonder started to fall. Batman ran towards him and caught his little bird right before he hit the ground.

"Richard…" Batman, becoming Bruce as he took his cowl off, said. "What has he done to you?"

**So while I was writing this chapter, I watched the Dark Knight. It kind of helped, to be honest. So if Joker seemed **_**slightly **_**darker, now you know why. ;) Please review! The more people review the faster I'll update. :D**


	9. The Joke's on You

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update my story. I've been really busy with school about to start and stuff.. Anyways, I decided to call Robin 'Richard' or 'Dick' when it's Bruce's POV. Please review! **

**The Jokes on You**

It was early in the morning, the day after Richard 'came back'. All the heroes were still in bed. All but one, that is. Bruce refused to leave his son's side. Richard was still knocked out cold from the sleeping gas in the med clinic, oblivious to the world. A lump was poking out of the sheets from his cast, and his hair was a ruffled mess.

Bruce was trying to grasp something he didn't fully understand. What had Joker used on Dick? This was the first time he had seen a person's body being controlled but not his thoughts. He could tell by the look on Dick's face when he had attacked that he didn't want to attack, but he couldn't control his body. Bruce was positive it was the Joker's evil doings, making his son try and hurt the people he loved. Bruce wanted to try and get rid of whatever the Joker had put in him. Right now he was trying to find some sort of antidote, but he couldn't quite find the right one. So he had to wait, and he hated every second of it.

Bruce looked at his little bird, sleeping almost peacefully. He remembered when Richard was just nine years old, coming into his room in the middle of the night because he had had a nightmare. He remembered going to Gotham Academy to attend a ceremony because Richard had won a Mathlete's Award. He was so proud of his son. He surely didn't deserve such a great kid, yet here he was with an amazing boy. Then, as if Richard knew Bruce was thinking about him, his blue eyes opened. Bruce quietly said, "Dick?"

The Justice League didn't want Richard to escape or attack again, so they had him strapped down to the bed. Bruce had started to protest against it, but realized it was for the greater good.

He watched his son blink a few times before looking down at the straps that held him.

"Uh, Bruce? Why am I strapped to the table?"

Bruce sighed in relief. He was back to normal. For now.

"It's a long story, son. What's the last thing you remember?"

Richard explained all of the details of how Joker had talked to him about sending the video, and then how he had pulled out the green liquid and shot it in his arm. Dick's voice got quiet. "I remember coming here. Joker actually dropped me off. He told me not to speak, and to attack my teammates."

Bruce, noticing the guilt on the boy's face said, "Richard, don't worry. No one was hurt. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I know," Richard said to him. "I just wish I could've been stronger. Then maybe I could've fought off the drug."

Bruce looked at Dick with a serious face. "Richard. There was nothing you could do." Then he smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too," Richard smiled.

BREAKLINE

The Joker frowned. _Bird boy should be back by now! _he thought to himself. The clown walked around his hideout, thinking of all the possible reasons why his 'sidekick' wasn't back yet.

"Oh Mistah J! Did Robby get back?" Harley yelled as she walked into the room.

"No, Robby isn't back yet. Unfortunately it seems like my body-controlling drug isn't quite as great as I thought."

Harley looked confused. "What do ya' mean?"

"I mean Robby isn't back yet cuz the drug must've worn off. UH! Guess you have to get things done yourself." Joker grabbed a backpack full of who-knows-what, motioned for Harley to join him, and headed towards his van.

BREAKLINE

After running a few tests, Wally walked inside the med clinic to find his best friend sitting on the bed. Wally walked over to him, smiling.

"How ya' feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good. A little sore, but nothing too bad. I would feel better if I didn't have this stupid boot on, but oh well." Of course. Robin never admitted defeat. _Tough little bugger, _Wally thought.

Batman spoke up. "Actually, one thing we noticed was that Joker put in an ingredient that speeds up the healing process. But that same ingredient is what makes it wear off."

"So why did he put it in?" Robin asked. The Dark Knight frowned.

"He either didn't know that it would make the drug wear off as fast, or he put the healing ingredient in so that you would be up for a fight any time he needed you. Or both." Batman walked over to the bed. "How does your leg feel? The healing chemical might have helped it enough to take that cast off."

Robin smiled. "It feels really good, actually." Batman nodded and took the boot off Robin's leg, and then the cast. After Batman checked to make sure the leg was fully healed, he helped Robin off the table.

"It feels good," Robin smiled. Batman gave Robin a serious look. "It may feel good, but you still need to take it easy." Wally watched Robin nod, and then walk over to where he was standing.

"So," Wally asked. "Wanna play some video games?"

The two friends walked out of the med clinic, heading straight for the TV. Wally watched Batman and Flash having a quiet conversation but turned back when he heard his name being called.

"Wally! What do you want to play?" Robin called from the other room. They ended up playing Call of Duty, one of their favorites. Wally convinced Robin that they should work as a team because he didn't… Well, he didn't want to get his butt kicked by the Boy Wonder.

After a few hours of video games, Kaldur and Superboy joined in while Artemis and Megan watched. Suddenly Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Aquaman walked in, catching the Team off guard.

"Are we in trouble?" Megan asked her uncle. "No, Megan. Not at all." J'onn smiled sweetly.

"We have a mission for you, if you think you're ready," Batman said, looking at Robin. "But this time, we will be coming along."

The teens looked at each other. Robin nodded. "Okay. That is fine with us," Kaldur said. Wally turned to face Batman. "So, what are we doing?"

BREAKLINE

It was a quiet evening when the Joker injected his drug into a man who had been walking down a the street near a park. It was perfect timing on the man's part. Joker snatched him up and was able to control him within seconds without anybody noticing. He mentally congratulated himself before he started barking out orders.

"Okay, listen up buddy! You're going to do me a _big _favor!"

The man's eyes went wide with fear. "No, please! Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, be quiet! I wouldn't _hurt _you!" the Joker laughed. The man immediately went quiet. He tried to say something, but it didn't make any sense. Not like the Joker cared. "_Anyways,_" he continued, "I need you to break into that bank over there. You think you can do that? Take your time, but lets try to get it done before the cops come. Here's a little something to use." Joker handed him a huge hammer. "Take this and use it to smash whatever you can." The civilian's arm reached out and grabbed the tool before he started walking against his will to the bank that was across the street.

"So, Mistah J, what exactly are we doing?" Harley asked.

"Well, darlin' we're going to get our friends, Bats and Boy Blunder down here!"

"Oooooh! Mistah J you're so smart!" Harley clapped. The villains watched as their little 'pet' broke the window of the bank. But just as he was about to smash it again, a batarang flew out and hit him on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. Joker started laughing. "HAHA! Yes! Finally, we get some good action!" he looked up to where the batarang had come from, and got the shocker of his life. Batman, Robin, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, some blond girl he didn't know, Martian Manhunter, and some green skinned girl were standing there looking at him. And wait a minute, was that Superman? No, he looked too young.

"Haha!" Robin's signature laugh rang out. "Looks like the Joke's on you, Joker!"

**Yay! This chapter took me FOREVER to write. I don't know if it will be the last chapter or not, but I plan on adding some one-shots to this story that don't have anything to do with this story. Please review! :D**


End file.
